Fighting for Freedom
by electricteena
Summary: Argis the Bulwark is a disgraced soldier who believes he will live the rest of his days alone outside the city he fought to protect. The arrival of the Dragonborn changes everything, and his loyalties are soon put to the test. Definitely worth the M rating, loosely follows the thieves guild quest line.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Soldier

Argis had lost himself in his third bottle of mead. His eyes stared down at the brown bottle nestled between his large hands and his thoughts drowned out the raucous that was the many voices in the crowded inn. The Silver-Blood Inn had become his go-to place whenever he wanted to escape the cold silence of his home as it sat on a small hill outside the city. He loved his home, it was quaint and he would often gaze out the windows and over the edge of the hill to see the jagged rocks that structured the mountains and the misty low and grassy areas where a cluster of small farm houses rested between hills sides. But on this night, he could not appreciate the beauty of the Reach. He only saw an empty bed.

It was these lonely nightssitting at the bar that he wondered what his life would be now if he had not become a soldier at such a young age. His hand absently rubbed the scars on his face, remembering the many battles he had fought for the rebellion. He had given his all for Ulfric and his fellow Stormcloaks, leading squads of men into bloody victories. He closed his eyes tightly and downed the rest of the mead before ordering another from the busy innkeeper. He had resumed his thoughts when the sound of the doors being thrown open broke into his daydreams.

He lazily looked up only to experience a small jolt of surprise at what he saw. A Redguard woman stood at the bar engaging in a heated conversation with the innkeeper. His drink was forgotten as his good eye took in the way her leather armor clung to every curve of her body. Her black hair fell in waves around her shoulders and he drank in her large eyes and full lips.

He had never seen this woman before and he surprised himself when he rose from his seat in the hopes of approaching her. But before he could take a single step towards the woman, she turned away from the innkeeper angrily and stomped out into Markarth's cold air, the doors slamming behind her.

Argis slumped back down into his seat and returned to his warming mead. He decided against questioning the innkeeper about who the woman was. He was certain he would never see her again.

XxX

The first early morning rays shone through the dirty windows, creating bright slashes of light over Argis's home. Laying in bed, he turned his head away from the light and breathed heavy as his headache throbbed painfully. He was unsure how much more he had drank last night, but as he slowly sat up and groaned, he knew it was too much. He was content sitting in a bed and would have been for the rest of the morning had it not been for the sudden and urgent knocking that came at his door. He chose to ignore it and laid back covering his face with his sheet. The knocking continued until a furious Argis tore himself from his bed and took the few steps to his door. He swung the door opento find a guard posted outside.

"Argis the Bulwark?"

"Yes?"

"Jarl Igmund has commanded that you present yourself at Understone Keep immediately."

"What is this about?" But the guard had already turned away and was heading towards his horse.

It had been years since he had traveled this far into Markarth and much longer since he had stepped foot into the Keep. He entered moving towards the throne room, quietly admiring the intricate patterns carved into stone walls. He was dressed in his best armor and he had combed through his thick ginger hair and shaven back his beard. He stood before the mournful throne a warrior and not the failed soldier he was known as throughout the Reach.

Jarl Igmund lounged on his throne as if the day had already taken a toll on him and Argis's presence did nothing to ease the tension in his back and neck. He looked down the bridge of his nose at the warrior.

"Argis the Bulwark."

He bowed his head respectfully. "Jarl Igmund."

"How long has it been since you last stood before my throne?"

"Nearly a decade my Jarl."

"What have you done with yourself these ten years?"

Argis fought the urge to shift his footing. He stood as straight as he could with his head held high. "Mercenary work."

The Jarl failed to hide a satisfied grin. "It's a shame that a man of your talents should be wasted in such a way."

Argis remained silent. The jarl seemed to regard him for a moment.

"I have appointed a new Thane that will reside in Vlindrel Hall. I am also appointing you as housecarl."

His heart sank and he almost asked Igmund to repeat himself. Despite his shock, he continued to listen to the Jarl's announcement.

"You will stay at the hall unless your master dismisses you. It has not been occupied in some time so I suggest you ready the place before your Thane's arrival."

"Why me?"

"Well Argis, I believe you are the best man for the job, as long as you do not fail my Thane as you did the Stormcloaks."

His fists tightened at his sides, "No my Jarl, I will not fail."

"Good, you are dismissed."

XxX

Vlindrel Hall had served as home for Markarth's Thanes for years. Thanes and housecarls came and went (many perished in battle) but the stone walls still stood.

Stepping inside, it seemed most of the furnishings had already been purchased for the home and Argis quickly left the hall only to soon return with several crates of food. He stocked the shelves and lit a fire that finally seemed to warm the place. He would not send for his personal things unless he was certain that his Thane would allow him to also reside in the hall. The house ready and presentable, Argis spent the next hour trying to wrap his mind around how quickly his life had turned around.

The whole thing was a mystery to him. A housecarl! He knew there were younger soldiers that would have been a better fit. And how could he possibly protect and serve his Thane when he could hardly look after himself? He hadn't seen the Jarl in ten years! How could he know that he was the right man for this?

Argis was so overwhelmed with his new position that he didn't think to consider who his master was or what he would be like. He heard keys at the door before he got the chance and he quickly stood from his seat beside the fire. He waited.

He could just make out his Thane standing at the end of the entrance hall. He was completely covered in steel armor and walked heavily down the hall and into the living room. He had stepped within range of the fire light when he pulled off his helmet with a sigh.

Dark hair cascaded from the helmet to fall wildly around armored shoulders. Argis's mouth fell open when he saw the same brown eyes and lips that had haunted him the night before.

His Thane was...a woman?_ That woman?! _

As his Thane continued to disrobe in the middle of the room, he was amazed to discover that she had yet to see him. Her eyes were half closed and every movement of her body told a tale of exhaustion. He now noticed how filthy her armor was with dirt and the blood of gods knew what. As more of her was revealed before him, he marveled at her size. Redgaurds were known as fierce warriors but this one was different. There was an elegance about her he wasn't expecting.

He was all too aware of the awkward position he was in and was relieved when she moved toward the bedrooms. He saw her climb the steps, still struggling with her armor and move to the room on her right. Unsatisfied she walked into the correct room on her left and closed the doors behind her. Argis continued to stand by the fire listening to his Thane rummage about her room. He ran his hand through his hair and laughed silently at the absurdity of it all before heading to his room, closing the doors quietly behind him.

_A/N: I love reviews that let me know i'm on the right track. I'll make sure to respond. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Outsider

He rose very early the next morning and immediately set to the task of picking up the discarded pieces of armor and cleaning them before starting another fire and preparing the morning meal.

He was settling into this new role when he heard the doors of his Thane's bedroom creak open. He exhaled to calm his nerves before she rounded the corner, stopping short when she saw him. She was dressed down in a simple blue gown and her hair was still untamed. Clearly, she had not expected him to be there. But what Argis found fascinating was the blue and gold streaks tattooed vertically down her right eye. The gold of the tattoo almost shimmered in the light and he wondered why he hadn't noticed it before.

Her face took on a hardened look as they both looked at each other briefly before Argis stepped away from the cooking pot to bow his head for her. "Good to see you, my Thane."

"Who are you?"

"Argis the Bulwark. I am your housecarl."

"When did you arrive?"

He hesitated. "Last night. I slept in the spare room."

She raised an eyebrow at him, a hint of a smile on her face. "Why did you not make yourself known?"

"You were tired, I did not want to disturb you."

He turned back to the cooking pot before she could ask him another question and ladled the finished stew into a wooden bowl and extended it to her. She took it from him and did not sit at the table but instead continued to stand and devour the stew before setting the empty bowl. She turned and disappeared into her bedroom. There was quiet again for a few minutes before the doors opened again, this time revealing his Thane in her leather armor. Her hair had finally been tamed and pulled back and she grabbed her newly cleaned sword and sheathed it before leaving the house without a word to him.

Argis rolled his eyes. Last night had been humorous, but now he was wondering if it would always be this way. He was tempted to leave the house himself and drown his sorrows in the inn's mead before engaging in any more conversation with the woman. However, her unpredictable behavior kept him at Vlindrel well past sunset. He was beginning to worry for his Thane when she returned looking haggard. Her armor was in much better shape, but she still slid pieces of it off her body and discarding them to the floor. Argis frowned at this and was surprised when she sat across from him by the fire.

Those eyes again. It was if she were staring into his soul and Argis had a difficult time trying not to turn away from her hard gaze. Her stare was cold, but her voice was soft when she spoke to him.

"What does a housecarl do?"

"I am a loyal servant and warrior. I am your protector, your sword and your shield."

"I see." She remained silent for a while before she rose from the table and retired to her room yet again.

It took an extreme effort not to yell after her. He would no longer force himself to stay put while she ignored him. He quickly left the table and the house altogether in search of a strong drink.

XxX

"ARGIS!"

He woke with a start to find his Thane standing above him. He hurried from the bed and stood at full height before her, his breeches laying low around his waist. He smiled when he saw a flash of embarrassment grace her features as he stood before her half-naked and disheveled.

His voice was husky from interrupted sleep. "Yes my Thane?"

"I...I cannot find my armor."

He carefully moved past her and into the enchantment room she had never visited. Her armor had been hung carefully on a rack and he pulled it down before handing the pieces to her.

"Thank you."

"Have you eaten?"

"Not yet."

He moved into the kitchen and quickly put together a meal of bread and apples. Twice he caught her glancing over at him, but as soon as he turned his head towards her she looked away. He walked over and handed the plate to her and awaited her next request. When none came he turned to head back to his room when she stopped him.

"Argis?"

"Yes, my Thane?"

"Are you a native of Markarth? Of the Reach?"

"Yes."

"Then you would know all of it's territories?"

"Yes."

"The Jarl has left me with the task of overtaking a Forsworn camp."

"Yes?"

"And I am having trouble locating it. I need you to accompany me as my guide."

This is what he wanted to hear. "Of course, my Thane."

XxX

The trek to the camp took much longer than they anticipated as they marched along the trial that lead out of Markarth and into the uninhabited parts of the Reach. She kept watch while he set up camp at sunset and together they sat looking into the small fire.

"How much longer till we arrive at the Forsworn camp?"

"Another half day."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself tightly. "Good. The less time spent out in the cold the better."

He was sorry to see her cold, remembering that the Redguards of Hammerfell resided in deserts. He was a Nord, so he was accustomed to the bitter cold. He suddenly realized that he did not know how his Thane came to reside in Skyrim. Or how an outsider rose in influence enough to get the Jarl's attention. It was her curious look that told him that he had been caught staring at her.

"Freja."

"What?"

"My name is Freja, not Thane."

He nodded his head with a small smile and felt his heart lighten when he saw her embarrassed look again.

They arrived at the camp by midday. He expected her to dismiss him, but seeing the number of Forsworn that wandered around the camp, he was glad she didn't. They were outnumbered by ten. He watched as Freja used her bow to silently take out three archers before slowly advancing forward. He was curious to see his Thane in combat, but was prepared to haul her out of danger should they be overwhelmed. His body felt as if it were vibrating from the anticipation of a fight.

Her small frame and light armor allowed her to move almost silently across the grass while Argis had to concentrate on not clinking too much behind her. They were spotted before they could get much closer and were forced to engage in close combat. He brought his sword down with a fierce cry that split the skull of the woman that had charged him, and in the seconds he had before another Forsworn came for him, his eyes found Freja and were nearly transfixed by the ferocity of his Thane. She gritted her teeth as she swung her sword around and in a one smooth swing decapitated the man before her, his blood smattering on her armor. She did not hesitate but pushed forward. The small group of Forsworn they fought were wild in both their nature and their fighting. Their lack of control and technique helped Freja and Argis quickly put an end to the battle. The two stood as the lone survivors but did not stop to celebrate before raiding the camp for supplies.

"Are you alright?" Argis said after they began the long journey back to Markarth.

"Oh yes. That went a lot smoother than I thought it would. Thank you Argis."

"You're welcome my...Freja."

They set up camp by a small river and Argis stood watch while she walked downstream to wash the blood and dirt from her armor. He had advised against it, but she insisted that she would not be able to travel the rest of the way smelling of death. He had watched her walk away and turning back to look at the horizon, he tried to stop himself from thinking of her bathing not far away from him. He had thought she was attractive when he had first seen her at the Silver-Blood Inn, but now that they had shared their first battle together and he knew her name, she had become beautiful to him and he was struggling to stay within his position of housecarl. He frowned when he caught his reflection in the water. He was not nearly an old man yet, but he certainly was not as young as his Thane seemed to be. He thought bitterly that someone like her would not involve herself with someone like him. He tore his eyes from his image and back to the horizon, his mind still straying to Thane.

Nearly an hour had past, she was taking too long. Yet he resisted checking on her for fear of intruding. Another fifteen minutes past and he could take no more, he set out in the direction she had gone, hoping to meet her on her way back.

He heard the bandits before he saw them.

"You've picked a bad day to get lost woman!"

Argis roared in fury and charged forward with every intention of slaughtering every single man that threatened her. He would not fail Freja.

Before he could get close enough, he heard her voice, and it was a voice that sent him flying backwards.

"FUS RO!"

As he was thrown backwards by the sheer force of her voice, he heard the unmistakable sound of bones breaking and he could smell the blood in the air. He landed hard on his back and struggled to breathe as the air was knocked out of his body. Everything was still and as he carefully rose to his feet, he took in the ghastly sight before him.

The mangled bodies of the bandits lay splayed in the grass. He hurriedly stepped around them to get to Freja, who stood shaking and dripping wet in her leather armor. When he finally reached her he quickly discovered that it wasn't fear or the cold that left her shaking, it was anger. She looked down at the bodies of her attackers and it was only Argis's hand on her shoulder that snapped her out of her torment and back to reality. He looked down into her face, searching for the words he needed to say. He wanted to comfort her and apologize for leaving her alone and vulnerable, but there was only one word running through his mind over and over.

Dragonborn.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: This chapter contains some sexual content. _**

Chapter 3: Changeover

He stood there looking into her face, feeling completely helpless. He did not hold her back when she jerked her shoulder away and walked back towards the camp.

Darkness was forming around them quickly and they could hear a wolf howl nearby. Argis followed behind her silently, his eyes focusing on her rigid back. Freja was the dragonborn, there was no other explanation. No one else could have used their voice to destroy their enemies in such a way. He heard that dragons had resurfaced in Skyrim and the dragonborn along with them. Had he known that he would be so closely associated with her, he would have gladly passed his job on to someone else. He was in it now, and it seemed like the list of questions he had about his Thane would continue to grow unless he got the answers he needed.

Argis quickened his steps til he caught up with Freja. "We need to talk about what just happened."

"No, we don't."

"I cannot do my job unless I know what I'm dealing with."

She turned on him. "What you're _dealing_ with?"

"You know what I mean."

"My name is Freja and I am your Thane. That is all you need to know."

He actually growled before pushing past her, knocking her to the side in the process. He walked ahead, no longer caring if she followed. However he could hear her footsteps behind him and she began calling out to him.

"Argis."

He ignored her.

"Argis stop. STOP!"

He stopped so quickly that she nearly collided with him. He could not contain the anger in his voice. "Stop or what? You'll scream and tear me to pieces?!" He silenced her before she could get a word in."Do you believe that I want to protect you?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust me?"

He could see the internal struggle she was having and how her face brightened when she made up her mind. "...yes."

"Then tell me the truth."

She took a deep breath. "I used my thu'um on those bandits. That's what we call the voice of the dragonborn; the language of dragons."

"So you are..."

"Dovahkiin, yes. I'm sorry I tried to keep that from you."

"Why did you?"

Another internal struggle. "People get hurt...people leave..."

He spoke to her in the most sincere voice he could muster. "I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded her head with that embarrassed look he loved.

"Now tell me everything."

XxX

She had been brought up in one of the noble families of Hammerfell. Her older brother, Demus, had lost his life fighting in the resistance against the Alik'r warriors that tormented the region. Her parents had put all hope for the future on her, so when she decided to follow in the steps of her brother and join the resistance, they were furious.

In an attempt to save their daughter, they spread rumors throughout the city that Freja was unfit to be a warrior, with word eventually reaching the generals of the army. She was forced to train and fight harder than any of the men and women in her ranks. Within one year of fierce battles, she had proven herself and became a general. That was when she tattooed her face; the blue for warrior and the gold for leader. She was also infatuated with her Captain and they began an intense love affair. "He was a brilliant swordsman," she said with a sad smile. " and he made me feel like I was immortal."

She was horrified when he one day revealed himself to be Alik'r, and that he was leaking information to his soldiers in order to destroy the generals of the resistance. When he tried to recruit her, she had said yes, only to later slit his throat as he slept beside her. "I had never cried so much in my life, not even when Demus died. I fled Hammerfell to spare my family and myself from persecution. I didn't discover I was the dragonborn until after I crossed the border into Skyrim. I had settled into Whiterun and aided the city guards in destroying a dragon. I absorbed it's soul."

Now she was on a mission to prevent all the dragons from resurrecting and taking over Skyrim and eventually all of Tamriel.

Argis shook his head in absolute amazement.

"So, what's your story? How did you get your tattoo?"

"It's a story for another time, perhaps after we take our reward from Igmund."

They stepped past the guards and into the Keep and the looks they received did not go unnoticed. The whole city knew that Freja was the new Thane, they just could not bring themselves to respect the authority of an outsider. Igmund gave them a cold greeting and with a unexcited "Good work", he tossed a large bag of coin to Freja. Back out on the street they split their reward evenly and plans were made to unwind at the inn.

They sat at a table in the corner. The inn was crowded with drinkers and weary travelers, but somehow their corner felt secluded. They drank in excess and she actually managed to squeeze a few laughs from him. She signed contentedly when he left to procure more mead, only to have her peace interrupted by a man that had clearly spent most of his day working in the silver mines.

He knelt down beside her chair, his eyes raking over her form greedily. "Heard you were the new Thane."

"That I am, so keep your distance." The man responded by taking a strand of her hair between his filthy fingers, twirling the raven lock.

"Ever been conquered by a real Nord?"

She snarled at him. "Do not touch me."

His hand shot from her hair to the back of her neck, pulling her closer to his face. "I don't take orders from Redguards."

At first she looked furious until she gave him a wicked smile that he did not understand until he was pulled away from her and slammed to the floor. He looked up at an enraged Argis, who had wrapped a massive hand around his neck. Soon the woman's face came into view.

"Why don't you tell my housecarl what you told me, about being conquered by a real Nord."

He felt the hand around his neck tighten until he was wheezing for breath. His eyes had rolled back into his skull when the pressure on his throat was finally released. When he came to, Argis and the Redgaurd were no where to be seen.

XxX

They had burst from the inn and hurried up one of the many stone staircases that led towards their home. She was laughing, but Argis was silent. They had reached the top of the stairs when he stopped her.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. And if you had not come when you did, I probably would have killed him."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"That's twice you've been attacked while I should have been there to protect you."

"Have you forgotten that I am the dragonborn? I am fully capable of defending myself."

He moved closer to her and she could smell the mead on him. "I wont let you out of my sight again."

"Argis.."but she was not able to say another word before he pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her roughly and ran his tongue across her lips, wanting to explore her mouth further. She gladly let him in, allowing him to taste her as she slid her hands up his arms to his broad shoulders. She moaned in his mouth when he backed her up against the stone wall of a house. Argis's hand griped her waist while the other dove into her hair. He broke the kiss and pulled her head to the side where his mouth quickly found the pulse point of her neck. He sucked and bit the tender flesh while the hardness in his breeches pressed into her thigh. It was a drunken, yet smoldering moment of passion between them before he suddenly pulled away from her apologizing profusely before rushing to their home.

She stood leaning against the wall for several minutes, the only sounds to be heard were her heavy breathing, the distant laughter from the inn, and Markarth's waterfalls. She managed to brave the short walk home and was relieved to find the place dark and quiet. Freja hurried to her room and glanced at her housecarl's bedroom doors before shutting her own for the night.

Even laying exhausted in bed, she could not stop imagining how his hands and tongue had explored her. She felt a jolt of pleasure when she brushed her fingers over her neck and felt the soreness he had left behind. Her pulse quickened and she moved her hand over her stomach and down the front of her undergarments, moaning his name as her fingers found her wetness. She fell over the edge quickly and let out a long ragged breath as she finally was able to relax into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Affliction

He woke with that familiar, violent pain that burst in his head as soon as he opened his eyes. Each time he had to endure a hangover he would swear to himself that he would never drink again. But he was a Nord, and mead was a lifestyle. Nonetheless, he slowly swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood with a grunt. He exited his room in the hopes that drinking water would keep the headache at bay, but what he managed to find was Freja's armor once again littering the floor. This time it had nearly tripped him.

He was close to cursing the woman under his breath when, all at once, images of the previous night came to mind. He remembered pulling a man off her only to later pin her against a wall and kiss her. Mortified, Argis leapt back into his room and cleansed himself at his washbasin before hastily dressing in his armor. He would never, NEVER drink again.

He returned to the living area and assumed his usual duties of collecting her armor and restoring a fire. He ate breakfast alone and was beginning to unpack their belongings from their last journey when she emerged. He could hear the doors of her bedroom open and the sound of her bare feet walking across the stone floor. He did not look up until he heard her soft voice greet him.

"Good morning, Argis."

"Good to see you, my thane. " And his heart leapt into his throat when he saw what she wore. It was a gown similar to the blue one he had seen her in, but with one large difference: the collar of the gown plunged dangerously low revealing the plentiful flesh of her chest, but that was not what caught his eye. He was disturbed by the dark marks on her neck, evidence of last night's drunken lust. Her hair was pulled up and off her shoulders, putting the marks on full display. She held her head high as she looked at him, and for a moment he believed that she was proud to wear the marks. He shook his head, dismissing that impossibility.

"I have already told you my name, Argis. Please don't make me repeat it to you."

"Yes, Freja." He saw her frown at his formality as she moved to sit at the large dinning table. She reached for one of the many apples on the table and ate silently while watching him move about the room. The loud knock at the door was a blissful relief from the tense quiet, but he was surprised to see Freja rise from her seat and hurry towards the door. He immediately stepped in front of her, not wanting whoever was at the door to see his thane in that kind of dress.

Argis opened the door to find a courier that was in such a hurry he practically threw the letter at him. When he approached Freja with her letter, she took it from him with a smile, but as she read it her face fell and he could almost see the dark cloud that now hung over her.

"What's wrong?"

Her head jerked up to look at him, and he saw her face transform from a frown to a forced smile. "Nothing, I'm overdue to visit a friend in Riften."

"Riften?"

"Yes. I need to leave immediately."

"'I'll pack our bags."

"I think I shall take this journey alone."

"It will take days to get to Riften. I will accompany you."

"It's not necessary."

"It is absolutely necessary. The roads to such a city can be dangerous, especially for..."

"For what? A woman?"

He stammered slightly. "Yes, a woman."

She scoffed at him. "I can handle this. "

"I won't let you go alone."

She moved closer to him and looked up into his one good, blue eye. Her voice was like silk to his ears. "Try to stop me." And it did not seem to be rhetorical but rather an open invitation.

She heard his intake of breath and the way he clearly tensed at her proximity to him. Still, he managed to keep his composure. "I'm going."

She had to smile at the authority in his voice. "Very well, Argis."

XxX

Shorty after declaring himself her travel partner, Argis left the hall and headed to the stables to reserve a carriage for them while Freja packed their bags with provisions. They would have to make one stop in Whiterun. Satisfied, Argis paid the elderly carriage driver and returned to their home.

With a final scan of the house, Argis and Freja left Vlindrel Hall and climbed onto the back of the carriage. They sat in silence as they watched the misty mountains of Markarth fade away to flat plains. It did not strike Argis until they were halfway to Whiterun that this would be his first time travelling outside of the Reach. He was suddenly excited to see more of his country and was grateful for his position to do so so freely. He shifted his gaze from the scenic pastures to his thane. The shadow had returned to her face. He was not sure what she was thinking, but he knew that whatever was on her mind was making her feel uneasy.

"What friend are you visiting?"

His question snapped her out of her reverie. "Her name is Mjoll. She's a good friend."

"How did you meet?"

There was the slightest hesitation before she answered. "When I first arrived in Riften, she helped me understand the city and who to trust. I relied on her for information, and we became fast friends."

"Did you reside in Riften before coming to Markarth?"

"Yes."

"Why did you leave?"

"It didn't agree with me."

He was about to question her vague response when they arrived at their first stop. At the stables, they climbed out of the carriage and Argis could see the tops of homes on several hills in the city. At the highest peak was a large castle.

"Dragonsreach."

"What?"

"The castle, home of Jarl Balgruuf."

He remembered her tale of discovering she was the dragonborn here and was silently impressed with how well traveled his thane was, and felt a twinge of envy. Despite the horrible circumstances that had brought her to Skyrim, it seemed she was living an adventurous life, and more so, a life of purpose. He had began to retrieve their bags from the carriage when he stopped mid-stride. Yes, Freja clearly had purpose, but what was _his_? He did not have time to think on it before he heard Freja calling for him. He quickly grabbed their bags and followed her into Whiterun.

It was well after sunset when they arrived in the city, and the streets were nearly empty as people returned to their homes or headed to a tavern. They were headed to the The Bannered Mare, walking quickly as heavy snow began to fall around them. They shook the snow from their armor when they stepped into the inn, the fire in the center of the room casting an inviting glow over the patrons. They stepped up to the counter and Freja reserved two rooms for the night. Argis was happy when she also splurged on a hearty meal for the both of them. The trip had left him feeling near starved and they tucked into their thick stew by the fire, a bard's song filing the air.

_"Down with Ulfric the killer of kings. On the day of your death we will drink and we'll sing." _

Argis, being a former Stormcloak soldier, frowned at the song's verse, but noticed that Freja seemed indifferent to it.

"What are your thoughts on the war?"

"My thoughts?"

"Do you support the Stormcloaks or the Empire?"

She gave him a very sincere look. "Neither."

He lifted a thick eyebrow at his thane, wordlessly asking her to explain. No answer came, instead she rose from her seat saying that she was tired and that they should get some sleep before the rest of the trip tomorrow. The said their goodnights and Argis disappeared into his room as Freja climbed the stairs that led to hers.

The room was small, and so was the bed but he was anxious to rid himself of his armor and climb in. The last of his armor had been placed in a corner when he heard a soft knock on his door. He groaned inwardly and went to answer it.

"Freja? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'd like to come in and speak with you."

He stepped aside to allow her into his already cramped room. When he closed the door and turned back to her, she seemed fidgety and nervous. It was a strange sight.

"We need to talk about what happened last night."

His heart sank, he had been dreading this, knowing it would have to be addressed eventually. "Yes, we should." He braced himself. "It was a moment of weakness for which I am solely responsible. Please forgive my intrusion."

He could almost see how her eyes darkened at his words. "It's as simple as that then?"

"Yes."

They spent a few moments in silence before she spoke again. "You said it was a moment of weakness, but have you thought of doing it before?"

He sighed. "Yes, but I never had any intention on actually acting on my..."

"Feelings" she finished for him. Her heart was beating painfully in her chest. "Are you still afflicted with these feelings?"

A voice inside him begged for him to lie, but the truth fell from his lips. "Yes, but I wish I wasn't."

"Why?"

"Freja, I am your housecarl. I am to be your sword and shield, nothing more. Besides, its not suitable for a thane to take a lover that is beneath her."

He could not understand where her anger came from, but when it came, it was fierce. "_Beneath me?! _How could you say such a thing?!"

"It's the truth."

She could see the pain in his face as he said the words and she wanted to run and throw her arms around him and tell him that she didn't want it to be over, that she wanted him. She feared that he would put a solid barrier between them. They were partners in the sense that they depended on the support of the other, but they were not lovers. He had only kissed her once, but in those few minutes it was as though her old self had burned and fell away, and when he left her she was brand new...luminous. No one had made her feel the way her housecarl had made her feel in the days they had spent together. It was maddening.

"I don't give a damn what anyone thinks. I want you, Argis."

It was a revelation that nearly knocked him over. Was she serious? He had wanted her since he first saw her but he never imagined that his feelings for her could ever be reciprocated. He was actually speechless.

"Argis? Say something."

When he continued to stand silently before her, she quickly walked over to him and standing on the tips of her toes, she brought her lips to his. He took a step back from her only to have her grip his shirt and pull him in closer. She was elated when she felt his arms around her and he lifted her off her feet. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them over to his bed. They collapsed onto the mattress in an almost frenzied embrace. She moaned as he took hold of her breasts, massaging them with his large, calloused hands. As he ran one hand up her thigh, her fingers traced over the well defined muscles of his back. She wanted to rip his shirt...and everything else... off his body, and she was sure he wanted to do the same to her. They explored each other with more and more confidence, but never allowed things to progress further than sensual touches. It had been a long time for them both, and they did not want to rush.

When they both calmed he was laying on his side with his head resting in his hand. Freja looked up at him and her hand reached up and touched the scars on his face, then moved to run along his tattoo. He took her hand and kissed her palm tenderly before he spoke to her.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes. Is this what you want?"

"I've always wanted this."

Freja left for her room shortly after, leaving Argis to wonder what tomorrow would bring for them. He was still unsure on how to proceed in this new relationship they were in, but he knew to take it one day at a time.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: This chapter contains sexual content.**_

Chapter 5: Bad Blood, Part One

A heavy snow had fallen overnight, and they trudged through the snow toward the stables. Though the aftermath of last night's storm had been terrible, the city marketplace was still running and they could hear the voices of merchants yelling out praises for their own merchandise. When they made it to the windblown stables, they were told to wait. The snow had taken a toll on their driver's carriage and he needed more time to prepare.

Argis and Freja stood close together, more for her sake than his, but he would not tell her that. He loved being so close to her, especially after last night. He was still unsure of what to do now, but any doubt was erased when he felt her hand brush against his, and their fingers intertwined. They stood within the shelter of the stables looking out onto the snow covered plains. He couldn't remember having a better morning.

The snow picked up again when they finally boarded the carriage. They sat beside each other but Freja continued to shiver. Reaching into one of their bags, Argis took out a blanket that he wrapped around himself before extending an arm for Freja to share the other half. She immediately snuggled up against him and he held her tightly. The rest of the trip to Riften was spent this way. They talked and kissed for hours, enveloped in the sanctuary of the blanket. Argis suppressed a laugh when he thought of what a strange sight they must be: the dragonborn and her housecarl, holding each other beneath a snow covered blanket. He buried his face in the dark nest of her hair. Perhaps he was the only person to see her vulnerability, to see her as a woman and not just a vessel of power. He was happy to be the person that knew this side of her.

They were reluctant to leave the carriage once they had reached Riften, but they knew they would have many more opportunities for intimacy, opportunities that Argis was anxious to seize.

They paid the driver and headed into the city, Argis's eye traveling over the tiered buildings with their many bridges. They had only taken a few steps into the Hold when the sounds of screams caused them to break into a run. They ran towards the sounds and ended up in the city center. People ran in all directions, fear evident on their faces. An unidentified voice screamed about a thief and when Argis spotted the hooded man being chased by guards, he unsheathed his sword and moved to charge.

Freja's arm shot out to hold him back. "Don't. Let this play out."

Holding back like this was akin to physical pain for him, knowing there was more he could and probably should be doing to help. Yet they let the chaos unfold before them.

The thief was remarkably fast, though he was not able to escape the multitude of guards that blocked any conceivable exit. He drew a dagger and engaged the guards closest to him, but it was a steel arrow that put an end to his efforts. The arrow plunged into his neck, and the thief tumbled over the railing of a bridge, his body splashing into the water below. The guards rushed to look over the railing and applauded themselves for eliminating the criminal. They turned away from the bridge to spread the word to the people.

Before Argis could stop her, Freja sprinted forward and jumped over the railing and out of sight. He heard her fall into the murky water.

"FREJA!" Argis yelled for her before he ran to the nearby staircase that led down to the lowest level of the city.

XxX

She did not allow herself time to think before jumping over the side of the bridge. She just needed to get to him, help him if he still lived. She was grateful for her light armor as she swam deeper into the water, searching for the thief. She found him suspended between the river bed and the surface and she grabbed hold of the leather straps of his jacket and hauled him to the surface.

As soon as they emerged she tore the hood from his face and felt her heart explode. She searched frantically for any signs of life and was devastated when there were none to be found. He was beyond her help. She was shaking when she let him go, his body slowly sinking back down into the dark waters.

"Freja!" She turned and saw Argis standing on the boardwalk, reaching for her. She swam over and took his hand and he pulled her up. She was shocked when he griped her shoulders and shook her, fury written over his features.

"What were you thinking!? You could have been killed!"

It was her tears that calmed him. She stood looking up at him, the picture of misery. He felt instant regret for yelling at her, but he was confused. Why was she so upset over a stranger? A thief? He sighed; she was soaked and they needed to find a place to rest.

"We need to get out of here, find an inn for the night."

She nodded and turned away from him to walk up the stairs. He followed behind her but looked back at the water once again, his mind reeling.

XxX

The Bunkhouse was empty when they arrived, besides the blonde woman that stood behind the counter. When she looked up and saw Freja, her lip curled into a nasty sneer. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

Freja was freezing and still upset. Clearly she was not in the mood for the woman's attitude. "I need a room for the night, _your_ room."

The woman laughed. "My room? What makes you think I would give you anything after what you did to me?"

"There's still a lot more damage to be done, Haelga. Do not push me." The two sneered at each other for a moment longer before the older woman stepped aside, muttering "May Dibella damn you" under her breath.

As the couple moved around the counter Freja spoke to the defeated innkeeper "Run and get clean sheets", before walking through the double doors that led to the bedroom. It was a large room with a double bed and a fire that was already lit and warming the room nicely. There was a bowl of bread on a small table against the far wall. Freja stood with her back to the fire and began to remove her clothes while Argis leaned against the wall closest to the door. He took the sheets from Haelga and threw them unceremoniously on the bed before resuming his position against the wall. He politely turned his head when she removed the last of her clothes and slipped back into the blue gown with the low collar. He turned back to her when he heard her sit at the table. He would not sit down. He was angry with her and was waiting for her to explain herself. Until then, he would remain at the wall and was prepared to do so for the rest of the night, if need be.

"Sorry for the one room. The Bunkhouse becomes crowded with workers at night."

"There is another inn nearby. We could have stayed there."

"No, we couldn't. This is the only place."

He remained quiet until she spoke again, her eyes fixed on the fire.

"I know you're upset, and I'm sorry."

"Who was he?"

"A friend."

"You befriended a thief?"

"Cynric was a good man." Another tear fell down her face, she quickly wiped it away. "I need to find Mjoll. She'll want to know."

He moved off the wall and stood beside the table. "Not tonight. You're tired and you'll catch a cold if you go out there like this."

"She must know."

"She will know tomorrow."

Freja nodded her head, not wanting to fight. She slowly stood from her chair and approached him. He stood with his arms folded across his chest, but when she got closer his arms fell and came to wrap around her. He spoke into her hair, and his voice was slightly muffled.

"Watching you jump over that bridge terrified me. I was afraid I had lost you."

She held onto him tighter, a sob escaping her. More than anything she wanted to leave the city with him and not look back, but she couldn't. She had to be here. Argis was afraid that she would get herself killed but she feared that he would leave her if he ever discovered the ties she had to Riften. She would try her best to keep that from happening.

She smiled when she heard the rumble of his stomach. "You're hungry."

He chuckled, slightly embarrassed. "Very."

"There's plenty of food here. Go out and eat. I'll keep warm here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't have much of an appetite right now."

XxX

Argis stepped out of the room and to the dinning area where many of the workers had returned for the night. He sat apart from them but he could feel their eyes on him. The staring did not stop right away when he looked back at them and he recognized the distrust on their faces. They didn't know anything about him, and he suspected that was why they were being so cold. He now knew how Freja must have felt in Markarth.

A young woman came over to him and he purchased a meal, and opted for water instead of mead. He wondered how long he would be able to keep that up.

When he had finished he rose from the table to return to their room. The doorway was blocked by Haelga.

"What's your name stranger?"

"Argis."

He saw how the woman looked at him, her eyes roaming over his large form. She arched her back, thrusting her breasts forward.

"The girl is fortunate to have a warrior like you at her side. Any woman would."

He nodded his head and attempted to move past her, but she blocked his way again.

"There is a private room upstairs that you are free to use, though I may come in and out from time to time." She lowered her voice. "I will be very discreet. No one will see me enter or leave." She placed a hand on his chest, but he stepped back.

"Where I am is fine. Goodnight." He calmly walked around her and back into their room. He found Freja asleep at the table, her head resting on her arms. He lifted her into his arms and walked her to the bed. He laid her down gently and pulled the clean blankets over her before standing in front of the fire to remove his armor. As he slowly removed the steel from his body, he stared longingly at the sleeping woman. Her face was devoid of the distress it held earlier and he marveled at how beautiful she looked. He jumped slightly when she suddenly woke and sat up, looking directly at him. She looked away from him with her embarrassed look and he knew it was because he now wore nothing but loose fitting breeches. He walked over to the bed and climbed in beside her. He sighed as his back relaxed into the mattress. He closed his eyes and felt her lie down.

Thirty minutes passed and he still could not fall asleep, which did not surprise him. After all, he was laying beside a beautiful woman that had insisted on wearing a revealing gown to bed. He turned to look at her and slowly pulled the sheet down to reveal the tops of her breasts that were exposed by her gown. He felt himself harden with anticipation as he pulled the sheet lower till it laid at her waist.

He sat up enough to rest on one elbow as he leaned over her. He slithered a hand under her gown, stopping briefly when he thought she would wake. His hand continued to travel up her thigh till he reached the center between her legs. He groaned when he discovered that she wore no undergarments. He did not hesitate to spread her with his hand and finger her clit.

He heard her gasp and her hand shot out to cover the one that was massaging her. She did not push him away but pressed his hand into her further, a lustful moan falling past her lips.

Argis's breathing became heavy as he pushed two fingers inside her, exploring her tight depths. She arched her back and her hands gripped the sheets desperately as he continued to work her. With his free hand, Argis pulled the top of her gown loose, freeing her breasts for his mouth to devour. He ran the flat of his tongue over a hardened nipple and this time he wondered if her moan could be heard from the other room. But based on his interaction with Haelga, this might not be the first time lascivious noises came from this room.

His hand and tongue increased their pace, drawing an orgasm from Freja. She was nearly panting from the intensity of her release and she groaned when Argis removed his wet fingers from inside her. She sat up suddenly and pushed him on his back. He looked up at her with a look of confusion but allowed her to proceed.

She got to her knees at the foot off the bed and, gripping the tops of his breeches, pulled them down to release his still hard cock. "Oh...gods, Argis." She said as she looked down at his very impressive length. She did not wait for him to respond before she took hold of him, stroking him as she sucked on the tip that had been slowly seeping precum. A loud groan escaped him that only grew louder when she opened her mouth wide in order to fit as much of him in as she could. She suckled him, gagging whenever he would thrust up and hit the back of her throat. He gripped her hair as he felt his release approach.

"Freja...I'm..." He tried to say in warning, but she only sucked him harder and took him in deeper.

He came with a strangled moan and felt her swallow the warm cum that shot down her throat. She gave the tip one final lick before crawling back up the bed and laying her head on his heaving chest.

"How old are you?" He said breathlessly and saw her jerk her head up to look at him.

"Why?"

"Just tell me."

"Twenty three. And you are..."

"Thirty six."

She smiled and kissed his chest. "Not bad for an old man."

He barked with laughter and flipped over, pinning her beneath him. "You'll pay for that."

XxX

He woke alone, a low light coming in through the window. He reached a hand out for Freja, but he felt nothing but cold sheets beside him. He sat up, his eye searching for her in the poorly lit room. He rose from the bed when he saw the note on the table across the room. He stood naked in the middle of the room reading the message she had left for him.

_Went to find Mjoll. Be back soon._

He tossed the note into the embers of the fire and washed himself before dressing. Today he would find out why his Freja had been so eager to leave Riften.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Thanks to all those who are following and have put this story on their favorites list!_**

Chapter 6: Bad Blood, Part II

He could still smell her in the room. Their scents had mixed together into something that had become a comfort to him, something he associated with home. It scared him. He was falling for her when it was a blessing that she even wanted to be with him at all.

He did not want to turn her off by moving too fast. He had held back last night despite how his body had screamed for him to ravage her until she could hardly walk. He still did not know her as much as he wanted to, and he could not risk his heart on someone that could break him. But as he left the Bunkhouse and walked through the fogged streets he knew it was all wishful thinking. She had already broke through whatever barrier he had tried to raise.

He cursed himself under his breath for being so damned sentimental and focused on what was in front of him, regarding his new surroundings with an almost childlike sense of wonder. Freja had kept him away from exploring Riften, but now he was alone and free to roam. He walked into the city center with every intention of finding out what connection she had to this place.

He was not foolish enough to believe it was a friend that had called her back, she had been too afraid for it to be anything but some dark influence that still claimed her. He would not be fulfilling his duties as her housecarl if he did not investigate what was troubling his thane.

The market was bustling and he stood looking over the crowd, his eyes searching for a certain someone. He needed to find a beggar. He knew that in Markarth the retched poor and tiresome beggars were also the eyes and ears of the city. They were invisible and often heard and saw much more than they should have. He hoped the same would be true for Riften.

When he found who he was looking for he knelt down before him. He was a balding man wearing tattered rags that were held together by a rope around his waist. He was filthy and looked exhausted resting against wooden boxes. Argis was sure to speak to him as a man, and not some insignificant creature.

"Excuse me sir?"

The man looked up at him with glassy, unfocused eyes. When he spoke, his voice cracked as if the words he spoke were the first in a long while.

"Spare some coin for a poor man?"

"I will, but I'll need some information from you first."

The man stared at him for a while before he slowly nodded his head.

"Do you know a woman named Freja?"

"Aye, the Redgaurd with the tattoo. I know her."

Argis handed him a septim, and the man perked up considerably.

"Ever see her with Mjoll?"

"Mjoll? Hardly. They speak in passing but that's about it. Freja's usually with Brynjolf."

"Brynjolf?"

"He runs the stall over there, but he closed up early today for some reason. Strange, he never misses an opportunity to make some coin."

Unknowingly, Argis's voice had taken on a tone that was almost menacing. "Where can I find him?"

He could see that the beggar was considering whether or not he wanted to answer the question, and eventually stuck his hand out. Argis sighed and slapped another septim in the man's hand.

"You did not hear this from me, stranger, understood?" He waited till Argis nodded his head. "The cemetery beside the temple of Mara. I often see Brynjolf headed that way after he closes his stall, including today. I know not why."

"Thank you." He had begun to rise when the beggar shot his hand out and gripped his wrist with his cold hands.

"Words of advice stranger: don't go on asking questions. People looking for Brynjolf tend to disappear. He's much more than a merchant, no matter what they may tell you. Riften is a city of secrets."

He gave the man a nervous smile before thanking him again and finally moving away. He tried to shake off the uneasiness that had settled over him. Freja had lied to him; she had come here to meet a man. The thought caused him to clench his fists in anger as he walked in the direction of the cemetery. As he passed beneath the stone arch leading to the temple, he could hear voices coming from close by. He knew one of the voices belonged to his Freja.

XxX

**Hours Earlier**

She woke with a sleepy groan, and stretched her arms out to her sides. She was jolted into full consciousness when her hand brushed against bare skin and she quickly retracted her arm. Somehow, she had forgotten that Argis was beside her.

She bit her lip as the events of last night came to the forefront of her mind. She scooted closer to him and bent over to lay a small kiss on his collarbone, giggling when he turned away from her grumpily. She looked at him, trying her best to think of reasons not to leave the bed. Though last night had been one of the best she could remember, she was still left wanting. Argis had gone to great lengths to pleasure her, except in the way she really craved. His mouth and hands had known almost every inch of her, yet he still held back. They had not gone all the way and she was beginning to worry. Their relationship was still very new, yet she desired and wanted him _completely_. She knew he felt the same, so why hold back? She dismissed the thought. She would have to analyze her relationship with Argis on another day. Today was too important. She carefully rose from the bed and padded over to her clothes. She wrote a note for him before she left, promising to be back soon.

Freja stepped out into the common room to find it completely empty and oddly quiet. She headed for the cellar. Fooling around with Argis had left her both parched and very hungry. She knew there would be food waiting in the cellar and she thought nothing of taking food from Haelga. She walked down the steps that led to the small storage space below the Bunkhouse, but stopped midway when she heard a low moan. She took a few tentative steps forward and peaked inside, wincing at what she found.

A young city guard was leaning against one of the food shelves. He was without his helmet and his head was thrown back, his blonde hair falling down past his shoulders. He still wore his armor but his pants were pulled down to his ankles. His hand reached out to touch Haelga's hair as she knelt before him, taking him in her mouth. Freja saw how the older woman's head bobbed up and down the guard's cock and she could see the tension in his body. Clearing her throat, Freja skipped down the rest of the stairs, interrupting the lust-filled scene.

She heard the sound of Haelga removing her mouth from the man as he scrambled to pull up his pants. He was gone in a flash leaving Haelga to glare at Freja, who was busy browsing the shelves.

"Sorry to interrupt Haelga."

"You aren't sorry. You never are."

"You're right, but only when it comes to you."

The woman scoffed at her before her face suddenly brightened. "That man you came here with, Argis, is he yours?"

Freja frowned at her choice of words. "Men are not possessions, Haelga."

"Well, in that case, I will be happy to take him off your hands."

She shot her a death glare. "You will do no such thing."

The woman gave her a satisfied smile. "So he_ is_ yours. What a pity."

Freja held down her anger and forced herself to smile at her sweetly. "You might want to wipe the cum off your face."

Haelga gasped and covered her mouth, nearly growled when she found that her face was clear. Freja had already ran up the stairs and her laughter echoed off the cellar walls.

Before she stepped out into Riften's cold air, she pulled a hood over her head. It had been nearly a year since she was last in the dangerous city, and she was not ready to make a grand reappearance. With her head lowered, she left the Bunkhouse and headed straight to the market. Merchants were seting up their stalls for the day and she quickly moved towards the largest one, where she could just make out the shape of a tall man setting a barrel outside the stall. She felt her heart beat painfully in her chest as she approached him, but when he turned, she ducked out of sight.

She took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down. She would have to face him sooner or later, but her skin crawled with the thought of being close to him again after so long. An idea suddenly sparked in her mind and she moved from her hiding place, maneuvering through the crowd till she stood several feet away from the man's stall. When she felt she was far enough, she let out a loud whistle that she hoped would carry over the many voices of the market. She whistled again, the sullen tune floating over the head's of the people and to the man's ears.

She saw him jerk his head up, his green eye's searching for the source of the song. When he spotted her, she briefly lowered her hood, a small smile on her face. But the smile disappeared when she saw how his face paled and his mouth fell open. She quickly lifted the hood back up to avoid being recognized and ran over to the temple behind her. She ran straight into the cemetery, turning a corner behind a stone wall. She waited, her heart hammering against her chest and sweat appearing on her brow. She thought the waiting would kill her, but thankfully, he did not keep her waiting long.

When he finally turned the corner she nearly jumped out of her skin, and she had no time to react before he rushed to her and tore the hood from her head.

"Freja?"

She smiled at him. "Brynjolf...I..."

He did not allow her to finish before he lifted his hand and backhanded her viciously, causing her to cry out and fall to the floor. She could taste blood in her mouth and she held a hand to her face as she looked up at him, anger and pain written on her face. For a moment she thought he would hit her again, until he spoke to her.

"Get up." She did and once she was upright, she turned her head to spit out the blood that had pooled in her mouth. She turned back to him, her eyes fierce.

He brought his hand to her face, his fingers brushing over the cut on her lip that was beginning to swell. She felt his fury along with her own, the two feeding off each other. "All this time...I thought you were dead." She couldn't resist the bitter grin that appeared on her face. "You always said I wasn't an easy kill." Her smile grew into a genuine one when he laughed, reveling in the sound she had missed so much.

She was caught off guard when he kissed her. She allowed it but did not move her lips against his. It was a decision that earned her a look of confusion from him, but she would not see it. Her eyes were focused behind him where she could see Argis standing only a few feet away. For a moment he looked stunned before his face twisted in disgust. She quickly pushed Brynjolf aside and rushed to him, but he was already stomping away from the cemetery. She knew Bynjolf was following close behind, but she had to get to Argis.

"Argis, please. I can explain this!"

"Get away from me." He growled over his shoulder as he continued to walk away.

She was about to run after him when she felt Brynjolf grab her arm, holding her back. She whirled around to him.

"Let me go Bryn!" She could feel the warm tears that were now streaking down her face.

He tightened his grip on her. "I will never let you go again; and I am the one that deserves an explanation, not him!"

She looked up at him, her eyes pleading for him to release her, but he would not budge. He was right, she did owe him a lengthy explanation. She turned to look at Argis's retreating form again, vowing to return to him once she was done with Brynjolf.

"Fine." She followed him back into the cemetery. When she saw that he was headed towards an alcove that held a stone coffin, she stopped, knowing where he was leading her.

"I shouldn't."

"Nonsense, the guild will be as relieved to see you as I am."

"I can't. I only came to see you...I'm not returning to the guild."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "They all still think you're dead."

"And I want to keep it that way. You cannot tell anyone that you saw me here."

He came closer to her, his patience thinning. "Those men searched everywhere for you, Freja. They supported me when I thought I would never see you again."

She reached for him, but he smacked her hand away.

"I MOURNED YOU!" He bellowed before he calmed and ran a shaky hand through his hair. "I prayed, for the first time in decades I prayed to every god I knew. I went to Mara's temple and begged her to protect you." He ignored her tears. "And now you're here, asking me to lie when I want to shout out to Skyrim that the woman I love is alive!"

"Bryn, I'm trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what?!"

"Maven Black-Briar. I came back to kill her."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Dagger

**One year ago, the Rift**

She hadn't eaten in days, and she could hear the little water she had left sloshing around in the sack that was attached to her waist. She would need to stop for water soon.

The rain continued to soak through her thin clothing and she cursed under her breath wishing she had hired that carriage afterall. But she couldn't risk anyone from Whiterun knowing where she was headed.

She had left Whiterun in the middle of the night, climbing over the back wall near Jorrvaskr. She wouldn't dare leave through the city gates, fearing she would be stopped again to answer a barage of questions about what had happened at the Western Watchtower. Ever since she had helped Irileth take down that dragon and had absorbed it's soul, she had been harrassed by the guards and eventually citizens when the story traveled back to the city. She was already uncomfortable being called thane at every turn, and she would be damned if she let people ogle her because she was the Dragonborn. It was a level of attention she never wanted, especially since she had fled Hammerfell to lie low. She was failing miserably.

She was on her third day travelling by foot to Riften. The rain had made it difficult to hunt and as a result she had eaten the little food she had. As she walked, she looked up past the tall pines and to the grey clouds above her, blinking when a drop of water fell into one of her hazel eyes. She blinked furiously and kept moving, trying not to slip in the mud and she shivered as the cold muck covered her calves. She screamed when she lost her footing in a deep mud puddle and fell flat on the ground, the rainwater splashing around her.

"Shit!" she groaned out loudly before pulling herself back up, running the back of her hand over her mouth. She was starving, soaked, freezing, and now filthy. Freja took only a few steps forward before slumped against a tree, exhaustion taking over. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she felt her body relax as she dozed off.

Minutes later, she woke to the feeling of the ground vibrating beneath her feet. She stumbled forward, her eyes searching for the cause in the twilight. Her eyes flew back up to the sky when she heard a loud roar and immediately felt her heart drop down into her stomach. A dragon soared above her, it's massive black wings spread out completely obstructing her view of the sky.

She ran, ignoring the stiffness in her bones, around trees and over ditches, frantically searching for a place to hide. She recoiled when her face was suddenly illuminated by fire coming from up ahead. She lowered the arm that had shielded her face and saw that the dragon had landed in a small clearing. Men had emerged to take on the dragon and she stood in shock wondering what would possess them to fight back. When she saw the small wooden house in the clearing, she knew why they had to fight.

As the men swung their swords, a woman burst from the home, her arms full with items she no doubt wanted to keep should the house be destroyed. Freja burst forward, her courage renewed after seeing that a small child followed behind the woman, a rabbit clutched to his chest. Bracing herself, she stepped out from the security of the trees with her bow poised and ready. She shot an arrow at the dragon, hitting it in its side. The beast roared in pain and turned it's horned head to her. The men that were fighting the dragon saw her as well, and she lifted her arms above her head, waving them wildly.

"RUN!" she screamed to them as the dragon stomped over to her. She had raised her bow again and was prepared to fire another arrow, this time aiming for its eye. The dragon let out another roar of pain before she was able to release the arrow, and she saw that one of the men had brought an axe down on the dragon's tail, slicing off it's tip. Freja watched as it turned quickly and opened it's mouth wide. Fire erupting and Freja's eyes were wide as she saw both men incinerated by the fire. She heard the woman shriek and when she spotted her, she was backed against the house, desperately holding the sobbing boy.

Freja ran as her feet would carry her, trying to reach them, but was too late. She watched in horror as they were engulfed in flame, leaving nothing but bone and ash. The dragon faced her again and this time she pulled her sword from her side. She screamed at it through her tears.

"You fucking monster!"

And it laughed. It was a deep laugh that she felt in her chest as it shook the trees around her. She was blinded by fury and approached the dragon, her sword raised. Still it laughed, until it spread it's wings and flapped them once before it shot into the air. The force of the wings threw Freja backwards and she tumbled over the grass. She came to a stop on her stomach, and she rose to her knees to look for the dragon. She was devastated to see that it was already out of her reach. It flew away and for the first time since her brother's death, she could feel hatred burning inside her.

XxX

She was running out of money. She had spent the last month working as a maid in the Bee and Bard after befriending the Argonian innkeepers. They allowed her to sleep in the cellar and she ate regularly. She was grateful, but while she swept floors and swatted the hands of drunken Nords away from her backside, she secretly wished for more.

Her prayers were answered when a drunk patron suddenly pulled her onto his lap. He gripped her thighs and she recoiled at the smell of ale on his breath.

She struggled free and kicked the chair from beneath him, sending the man crashing to the floor. She had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the inn, shoving him out onto the street where she swore at him with words that were rarely heard coming from a woman's mouth. She burst back into the inn to the sound of applause.

"Impressive, lass. Didn't think you had it in you."

She turned and immediately recognized the handsome man that ran a stall in the marketplace. He visited the inn every night.

"Thanks."

She was aware of how her heart stuttered when he smiled at her. "Have a drink with me?"

"I'm forbidden from taking any of the mead."

"I'll buy you one then."

He had bought her a drink, and many more after that. Later on, they had slipped out of the inn and walked around the waterside of the city. By the time the sky began to lighten with dawn he had offered her a new job and new home. She accepted, the money was too good not to.

She had been overwhelmed with the amount of people Brynjolf introduced her to. Some recieved her graciously, while others waved her off. But none were as cold as the guild master Mercer Frey and his best client, Maven Black Briar. And even though he was second in command and she was a nobody, Brynjolf had never left her side.

And now, a year later, after partnership, friendship, love and adversity, they were together again. But his smile was gone and he was looking at her as if she were insane.

"Kill Maven?! What in Oblivion for?!"

"She tried to kill me!" She forced herself to calm down. "Do you remember the last job we did together, poisoning the mead at Honningbrew meadery?"

She saw something flash across his face. "Yes, it was the place we were….together for the first time. I wouldn't forget that, Freja."

She realized she had hurt him. Of course he would remember. They had made love in the forest just outside the city. She could still picture him above her, pressing her bare skin into the damp soil while he covered her in bruising kisses. Weeks of pent up sexual tension had finally come to a head, and when the time came, he was not gentle. When they were done he had laughed at the wild state of her hair and picked leaves from the long, black strands. At the time she had thought their love making was an act of passion, only to later realize it had been desperation.

"Yes...and besides poisoning the mead, she wanted us to find out where the money had come from for the meadery to even exist. "

He nodded his head. She continued.

"When we found the promissory note and returned with it Mercer immediately sent me out to find out who the silent partner was."

"Aye, I wanted to join you, but Mercer kept me at the guild."

"I had made it outside the gates when I was attacked."

He was silent for a moment before speaking up again. "There was a heavy storm that night. How could you be certain it was Maven that attacked you?"

She quickly reached into a hidden pocket inside her cloak and retrieved a silver dagger. She handed it to him, and after tracing his finger over the intricate carvings, he looked up at her in shock, finally recognizing what she had given him.

"Is this Maven's dagger?"

"Yes. She stabbed me in the back with it, twice."

Bryn felt his blood boil. He held the dagger tightly until his hand shook. "Why didn't you come back? We could have helped you. We would have killed that bitch."

"And then the guild would cease to exist. I thought if I disappeared, Maven would be satisfied and the guild could go on. You could go on."

He suppressed a growl. "She betrayed you."

"Maven was our last hope, we couldn't loose her or her contacts."

Her words snapped him out of his anger. "What's changed? If then you were afraid killing her would destroy the guild, why do it now?"

"I recieved a letter that told me you all were in danger. That there was unfinished business that needed to be settled."

"Who sent the letter?"

"I don't know. But whatever is going on, I know Maven has her hand in it."

He came close to her again and took her hand. "If you had just come to me, love, I would have left with you. You wouldn't have been alone."

She gifted him with a warm smile. "What would you have done if you weren't a part of the thieves guild? You've never done a day of honest work."

He smiled at her. "I resent that. I'm a good salesmen."

Now she laughed. "Yes, a salesmen of stolen goods."

He moved his hand to her face, running his thumb over her cheek. "I don't care if I had to sell charcoal, I would have kept us together."

"The guild needs you Bryn."

His voice suddenly darkened. "And what do you need, Freja? The man you tried to chase after? Who is he? "

She pulled away from him. "It's none of your concern."

He searched her face, trying to pull something out of her. His heart sank when he saw her slight falter. "Gods...you're fucking him aren't you?"

"Bryn! It's none of your business!" She snapped at him.

He dropped the dagger and gripped her shoulders. "Do you belong to him?" There was no pleading in his voice, just anger.

Her voice was pure venom. "I belong to no one."

"Wrong answer; you're mine. You always will be."

She could only stare at up at him, beyond frustrated. She knew he would try to rekindle things once he saw her, and if it hadn't been for Argis, she might have let herself fall for Bryn again. But their separation had changed her, and she couldn't bring herself to repeat the past. She wrenched her shoulders out of his tight grasp. "Enough of this! I sought you out for your help but if you can't let this go, I'll have to work alone."

"You want me to help you kill Maven?"

"Yes, you know her better than I do, and you are the only one I trust to help me. "

"What about your man? "

"This will be between us, Bryn. I don't want him involved."

"He doesn't know you're a thief."

"Was a thief. And no, not yet. He may not accept it, but he deserves to know."

He scoffed at her. "You're trying to replace me with someone you don't even trust."

"I said-"

"I know, I know. None of my business."

"Right. So will you help me or not?"

"Of course." He then shook his head in disbelief. "Why would she do this..."

"Don't worry, i'll get an answer out of her, even if I have to use her dagger to do it."

XxX

When she threw open the doors of her room at the Bunkhouse, she was so overcome with relief that she nearly fell forward, and held to the doorframe to steady herself.

"Thank the divines…you're still here."

When Argis said nothing she looked up at him, and noticed his pack was at his feet. "What…"

"I'm going to the Bee and Bard. I'll be there until you're ready to return to Markarth."

"I thought you would have left already."

"I am obligated to remain at your side till dismissed."

They stood staring at each other. She was searching for words.

"I didn't kiss him back."

"You didn't push him away either." He was monotone.

"I know it was a mistake…I just…"

"You don't have to explain." He picked up his pack. "I'll come by tomorrow night."

She had never seen him this way. He was like a solid wall, unyielding and emotionless. But she knew she had hurt him, his eyes told her everything. He was going to leave unless she did _something._ She turned and slammed the doors shut before she walked over to him and took his pack.

"Sit down, Argis."

He lost his resolve. "Freja!" he said it with enough bite to surprise her. "There's nothing to discuss here!"

She almost growled at him. "As your thane I am commanding you to sit your ass down and listen to me!"

Her voice seemed to break through the wall and he obeyed, throwing himself into a chair. She pulled up a chair next to his.

"I was prepared to spend the rest of the night and most likely the next apologizing, but the problem would remain unchanged. If I tell you why we're here, you might still leave, but I cannot deceive you any longer."

And for the second time, Argis listened to her tell another part of her history. He trained his features to remain calm, even as he was experiencing what could only be described as an emotional hurricane. Freja had been a thief. It ran over and over in his mind and he suppressed the urge to fidget in his seat. As she spoke, he felt like he was being spilt in two. A part of him wanted to remove himself from her completely, return to Markarth, and force himself to forget that she ever existed. His other half wanted to remain a faithful housecarl and see her through this and continue whatever affair they had begun in Whiterun. It was a battle between his heart and his mind. He had always thought of himself as a practical man, but this woman had done something to him, to who he was. In the end, the latter half of him prevailed.

When she was finished talking, he leaned forward, touching his forehead to hers. They spoke to each other in whispers.

"No more thieving?"

"I am happily retired."

"No more lies?"

"None."

He sighed. "What of Brynjolf?"

She kissed him tenderly, and said against his lips, "I meant it when I said I wanted you."

He finally smiled. "You can have me."

**_A/N: So Argis has chosen to forgive Freja, but should he have given in so easily? What about Bryn?! Followers and newbies, let me know what you think! _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Hello there, lovely people. I'll be responding to reviews in the A/N before chapters from now on. _**

**_AcuteHedgehog_****_: I'm rooting for them too, but you never know. She and Bryn have some serious history together. _**

**_RoseAmongLillies_****_: Hey there! I have delivered!_**

Chapter 8: No Nightmare

_"I meant it when I said I wanted you." _

_"You can have me."_

He was serious, he would be her sword and shield. Though he could understand her confusion when he decided to stay at the Bee and Bard anyway.

He had kissed her before leaving, reassuring her that everything was alright, he just needed some space to think it all over. If they were going to reset their relationship, it would be counterproductive to fall into bed together so quickly...again. No, he would stay elsewhere until he was comfortable enough to touch her the way she wanted to be touched.

His room at the inn was tiny in comparison to Haelga's at the Bunkhouse, but it would do for now. He threw his clothes in the corner but remained awake and pacing, unable to get the image of his thane and that thief out of his mind.

Brynjolf. Who the fuck was this guy?

He had never been the jealous type, the women he had been intimate with before were similar to Haelga in how they dealt with men. So he knew he was not the only man in their life and was fine with that. But thinking about Freja and Brynjolf together sent an angry shiver up his spine. This kind of competition was new territory for him and he was not taking it very well, especially when he saw the cut on her lip. Did she think he wouldn't notice? He was too angry to ask about it but he knew he hit her. It took everything in him not to tear Riften apart until he found the bastard and beat him into the ground.

Instead of drowning his anxiety with mead, he walked for hours, starting in the city center, then the back alleys before eventually stopping by the boats in the waterside. He needed air, Markarth's air, but instead he was forced to breathe in the stink of Riften. Gods...how did she ever survive in a place like this?

He leaned against a railing, still wide awake. He thought he was alone, but when he heard the sudden voice behind him, he whirled around ready to fight.

"It's not safe to be alone at night here. Thought she would have told you that."

Argis gave an exasperated sigh. "Brynjolf...what do you want?"

"Nothing from you. I just thought I'd come and see who stole Freja away from me."

He wanted to growl at him, but calmed when he realized that this was the perfect time to size up the other man while he was free to get a good look. He was the same height as he was, but the warrior was packing a lot more muscle than the thief. Argis almost smiled when he saw that the Brynjolf seemed slightly older. Freja really did not date men her own age. "I cannot steal what was never yours."

"Don't speak of things you no nothing about. I had her, ALL of her."

"Then you should blame Maven Black Briar for taking her away."

A wicked smile appeared on his face. "I do, and she'll pay for betraying the guild."

"Freja told me what you two are planning to do."

"Ah, so she confessed. I suppose that goes against whatever moral code you housecarls have."

"Normally it would, but I'm making an exception for her."

Brynjolf shook his head, the smile staying put. "Don't get attached. She'll be back where she belongs before this whole business with Maven is over."

Argis took a step forward, a silent warning. "You're her past, just another bad memory she wants to forget."

"We'll see about that, housecarl." He turned to leave, but stopped when Argis called for him.

"Brynjolf."

"What?"

"If you ever hit her again, I'll kill you."

Xx

When he knocked on her door the next morning, she did not answer immediately. He stood outside her room awkwardly wondering if she was even there until the door flew open and she leapt into his arms, squeezing him tightly.

His deep laugh caused her to shiver against him. "Miss me?"

She pulled away, embarrassed. "Am I that obvious?"

"Aye."

She pulled him inside and shut the door behind them. "I hadn't expected you here so early. Had I known I would have dressed."

He did not mind, he actually liked seeing her this way. He had grown very fond of her blue gown and the way her hair framed her face. She was at ease with him like this and did not feel forced to act like a thane. Of course he would not tell her this, but he was unable to say much of anything before she quickly lifted the gown over her head, completely baring herself to him.

Their eyes met for the briefest of moments before she moved to her armor and began slowly pulling the pieces on.

He hated how he could feel the heat rising up his neck to color his face. If last night hadn't happened he probably would have thrown her down and conquered her the way he knew she wanted him to. But, gods be damned, he had promised himself that he would not treat this relationship like any of the meaningless ones of his past.

When she noticed his silence, she looked over her shoulder at him with a look of concern that was clearly false. "What? It's nothing you haven't seen before." She turned away when she caught him staring at the ragged scars on her back, where the dagger had pierced through her skin.

By the time they left the Bunkhouse, she was glad her long cloak covered her completely. She did not want Argis to see her release the long breath she was holding and the tension in her shoulders relax. She was trying to be bold when she took off her gown and though his silence was unexpected, she was happy to see longing in his eyes. She wanted to know that he still felt for her, that he was really able to forgive her. She needed that comfort, especially today.

She now marched forward confidently, with her flustered and incredibly aroused housecarl following close behind.

Xx

They were meeting Brynjolf outside the gates. She had told him she would keep Argis out of their business but after last night she could not leave him behind. They would get to Black Briar lodge, kill Maven, and get out without any witnesses. It sounded simple in her mind but she knew there were complications, the biggest ones being the two men that most likely hated each other.

He was by the gates as planned, and when he saw Argis, his face set into stone.

"What's he doing here?"

"Argis is coming with us."

"He is not. This is our business."

Argis spoke up before she could respond. "And Freja is my business. I go where she goes."

Though the lodge was not far from the city, the constant bickering between Argis and Bryn made her feel like they had been walking for hours.

"She is not the same person she was when she consorted with your guild. She has a good heart and is not the damaged criminal you make her out to be."

"You spend a few weeks with her and you think you know her better than I? I was the one who gave her a home, who protected her."

"Protected her? You involved her in a group of men that would have robbed her!"

She sighed heavily. Fucking Nords and their pissing contests. She was not a prize to be won yet they fought over her like children. It was too much.

They both look surprised when she suddenly turned on them.

"You both speak as if I am some weak little girl!" She pointed at her tattoos. "I have seen men bigger than the both of you fail the trials necessary to be gifted with these marks. And let's not forget the whole dragon situation. Have either of you killed a dragon before, have you ever even seen one?"

Stunned silence was her answer.

"That's what I thought. I am fully capable of doing this alone, so either pull yourselves together or head back to Riften."

She turned back to the road, and the hurried footsteps of the men behind her was her confirmation that they had heard her. The rest of the journey to the lodge was blissfully quiet.

It was Brynjolf that had told her that Maven had left the city to spend time at the lodge. She usually resided in her manor in the city but Freja was thankful for the isolation. However, upon arriving at the house she was not pleased to see the amount of mercenaries that guarded the premises outside the large home. There was no question that more men guarded the inside as well.

So much for escaping without witnesses.

The three of them hid behind a row of thick pines a short distance away from the mercenaries that patrolled the outside. There was no way they were going to let them in willingly, and Freja wasn't going to let anyone get in her way.

She reached for the bow that was attached to her back and readied a steel arrow. Bryn and Argis pulled their swords as Freja sent an arrow flying, hitting one of the men in his neck. He fell silently at the side of the lodge, well away from the other two. She quickly fired another two more arrows, this time sinking one into the gut of a man while the other hit the last man in the chest.

Bryn and Argis rushed forward, quickly killing the men before they could call out for help while Freja searched the bodies until she found a key into the lodge.

They stepped inside the enormous home quietly, ready to pounce on anyone who might be on the other side of the door. No one was in sight but Brynjolf kept his voice low when he spoke.

"We should split up, secure the house quicker. Freja can come with me in case I find Maven first."

Argis glared at him and whispered angrily. "I'm not leaving her side, so no splitting up...nice try."

They moved through the house, swiftly taking out anyone they came across, not bothering to wait until they were attacked first. When they stood outside the last unchecked room and found it locked, it took both men to kick the doors in to find a stunned Maven Black Briar, reading at a table. She looked as if she hadn't heard any of the commotion happening around her. Either that or she didn't care, relying too much on her now dead bodyguards.

"Brynjolf? What's going on here?!

"We've got some questions that need answering Maven."

The older woman looked confused and her look did not improve when she finally recognized Freja. "Freja? By the gods...you're still alive?"

Her voice was strained with anger and anticipation. "Surprised?"

"Well...yes. When I heard you had disappeared I assumed you had been killed. What are you doing here?"

"Don't play dumb Maven, you know exactly why I'm here!"

"Watch your tone, girl."

"Or what? You'll attack me again!?"

"What are you talking about?"

Before she could be stopped, Freja rushed towards her. Maven sprang from her chair but was pressed to the wall before she could move, a dagger held at her throat.

"So, that's how it is then? You've come to murder me. I always knew you were a bloody coward!"

"I'm a coward?! You stabbed me in the back and left me in the woods to die!"

"I would never!"

"No?" Freja pulled the dagger away from the older woman's neck and held it up so she could see. "Recognize this?"

"Where did you get that?"

"I pulled it from my back."

And to the shock of the three intruders, a wicked grin appeared on Maven's face. "You're wrong."

Freja faltered slightly but returned the dagger to her throat, pressing it in enough to break the skin, and a think line of blood traveled down her neck. "Tell the truth, Maven. You are a threat and I will not allow you to bring any harm to my guild brothers and sisters. You're treachery will end here." Every word was pronounced clearly, and she breathed life into each syllable as her hand held the dagger steady.

The grin remained. "The case beside my bed, check it."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Freja's eyes flicked over to her housecarl. "Argis...could you.."

"Got it." He moved toward the case without further prompting. It was a small wooden box, and at first glance, did not seem special. He tried to open it, but it was locked.

Maven shifted slightly to see around Freja. "The key is in the- BE CAREFUL!" She yelled as Argis raised the box above his head and slammed it to the floor, shattering the wood. The top flew open and what was inside slide across the floor and stopped at Bryn's feet. It shined in the light as he bent to pick it up. It was a dagger, one that was eerily similar to the one Freja held.

"That, you imbeciles, is my dagger. What you are holding at my throat is a fake."

Freja felt her heartbeat stutter. "...what?"

"Shall I write it down for you dear?"

"..."

"I've been framed. Your attacker is still out there."

She had begun to lower the dagger when Bryn raised his own sword. "Why should we believe you?"

"I would not attack a member of the guild that does so much good work for me. In fact, I'm willing to let you walk out of here, as long as you kill whoever is really causing all this trouble."

"You'll really just let us leave?"

"I do not take kindly to being set up for murder. Consider this another job, finish it and all will be forgiven. Deal?"

Bryn looked over at his clearly shaken partner. His heart nearly broke when he heard how shaky her voice was.

"Deal."

Xx

"So, what now?"

"I don't know."

Maven had been true to her word, they had left the lodge without any hindrances and didn't expect any once they returned. They had been walking back towards Riften when Freja suddenly stopped in the road, the reality of their situation hitting her hard. Argis wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in close. "We don't have to decide anything now."

She looked up at him, her eyes glazed over. "I was going to kill her, Argis."

Bryn came up to her other side and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "For once, I'm inclined to agree with the man. Lets go home."

Argis's arm tightened around her. "Home is Markarth. I'm not taking her back to Riften."

"Have you already forgotten we have a job to do? Nothing can be done in Markarth when the problem is here."

Freja heard their voices, but she was too upset to make out any of the words.

"You don't know that. I'd rather she be somewhere safe until we know for sure."

"She'll be safe with the guild."

Argis released her and was now standing between her and Bryn. "She's done with your damned guild!"

Fed up, Bryn stepped forward, his chest almost touching Argis's. "You do not speak for her!"

They stopped when a sudden gust of wind nearly forced them off balance. They turned away from each other and towards the sounds of tscreams that could clearly be heard coming from the city. When they heard a loud and terrifying roar, they froze, but Freja sprinted ahead of them.

They were forced to follow, immediately forgetting their argument in favor of following behind their woman. Argis called after her, but she still could not hear him. It was like she was reliving a nightmare.

Fire erupted before her and her heart beat painfully in her chest as the woods caught fire around her. She tried to breathe through the smoke that billowed from the burning pines. She heard the shouts of guards that fought the beast, many of them she knew would fall victim to razor sharp teeth.

It was so loud, so hot. It felt like every second that passed made it harder for her to breathe. She ran past dead men, dead horses, trying to get to the dragon. When it finally came into view, her fear vanished. Only white hot fury remained and her blood had been replaced with rivers of fire. This was the monster that had haunted her dreams, but this was no nightmare. The tip of it's tail was missing, and those same dangerous eyes bore into her. She knew for certain then, that one of them would not be leaving alive.


End file.
